


New (School) Year, New Me

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, hinata and kageyama cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Yachi’s thoughts at the beginning of her second year.This is for Day 3 of HQ Girls Week: School !!
Kudos: 8
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	New (School) Year, New Me

The beginning of the school year was always the hardest. There are too many unknown variables. Will she like her teachers? Will she make friends? Will she embarrass herself in front of the entire class? 

At least, that’s been Yachi’s experience up until now. She’s entering her second year at Karasuno and she has her friends and the rest of the team. Hinata will be there to greet her with a hug, as if they hadn’t seen each other over the break, with Kageyama standing next to him and offering a wave. She’ll probably run into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at some point. They’ll most likely be together. 

Unlike the start of her first year, she’s in a club now. She’s the official volleyball club manager this year. She could not be more thankful to Kiyoko for telling her about the club. Last year, Yachi gained a family within the volleyball team. The third years have graduated, but they still keep in contact. Yachi expects to send Kiyoko quite a few messages with questions this year, though she’ll probably send just as many to the current manager group chat. 

Volleyball is more than a sport for all of them. For Yachi, the experience from her first year has given her confidence. She watched her friends try again and again till they got plays right and they never gave up, even in the face of a lost match. She admired them for the amount of determination they had. When she sees her teammates, her friends, _her family_ continuing to push themselves to be better, how could she not do the same? 

So Yachi approaches the first day of school with a skip in her step for the first time. There’s no hesitation when she’s walking to the entrance and sees Kageyama and Hinata waiting for her. Hinata sees her first and runs towards her, she laughs and meets him halfway.

“YACHI YOU MADE IT!” Hinata yells out as he wraps his arms around her for a hug. She quickly returns it before letting go and stepping back to look at her friends. As usual their hair and uniforms are slightly ruffled from the two boys’ routine race to school. 

Now that she’s not attached to Hinata, Kageyama elbows Hinata in the side. “Dumbass, she has to come to school and don’t be so loud.” 

“We should head to class,” Yachi says to break up an argument before it starts. The two boys agree and they are on their way. Yachi thinks about the school year ahead of them. She wonders what it will bring to her and everyone else on the team.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wip that I don't think I'll end up adding more to so I wanted to post it!!
> 
> I will be yelling about all the art and fics for hq girls week on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/skyrxca) !!


End file.
